Many video compression standards have been developed over the last 20 years. Many of those methods are standardized through ISO (the International Standards organization) or ITU (the International Telecommunications Union). Besides, a number of other proprietary methods have been developed. The main standardization methods are:
ITU: H.261, H.262, H.263, H.264; and
ISO: MPEG1, MPEG2, MPEG4/AVC).